Le Départ
by ST-FLEUR
Summary: Lorsque Grissom est confronté à un choix son équipe le supportera-t-il ?
1. Default Chapter

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne détiens que ma passion pour les personnages de CSI. Cette histoire n'est que de la pure fiction.

* * *

****

**Le Calvaire**

Tant d'années de labeur, de dévouement, de patience et d'inquiétude. Tout ce temps gaspillé à stopper le crime et à faire éclater la vérité au grand jour l'affectait plus que d'ordinaire. Que lui restait-il aujourd'hui ? Seulement les regrets et les doutes qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir de part et d'autres. Cette sombre réalité s'acharnait sur lui et lui collait à la peau le laissant un peu plus chaque jour mutin et coupé du monde. Ce qui autrefois l'animait et lui rendait son semblant d'humanité n'avait désormais aucun sens à ses yeux. Son entière existence n'était plus consacrée qu'à deux seules choses : suivre les indices puis conserver le contrôle. Ces mêmes indices se succédaient puis s'envolaient un à un l'abandonnant seul à son amertume. Ses mains tantôt vigoureuses tantôt libertines, exécutaient maintenant sans trop d'empressement les tâches coutumières. Ses beaux yeux emplis d'une vitalité pétillante avaient pris une couleur aussi terne que son humeur morose. Peu enclin au bavardage ou aux longues tergiversions, les moindres paroles qu'il proférait résonnaient maintenant fausses à son oreille. Où était passée son âme ? Était-elle tapie au tréfonds d'une mer de lassitude qui menaçait de l'engloutir complètement ?

Accoudé à son bureau, l'entomologiste révisait la dernière lettre qu'il avait écrite avant de la soumettre à son supérieur. Trop absorbé par son rituel, il n'entendit pas Catherine s'avancer dans la pièce.

"Que fais-tu ? "

L'homme suspendit son geste rageusement et pinça les lèvres en guise de réponse.

"Alors ! "

"Oh, j'examine la déposition de Mrs. Layton ". Le mensonge lui venait si facilement lorsqu'il se sentait coincé. "Une chose me tracasse cependant ". Instinctivement, il frotta son menton, releva la tête en direction de la jeune femme et cacha précipitamment la missive qu'il tenait de l'autre main.

Catherine coula un regard scrutateur en sa direction. _Grissom avait une drôle de tête._

"Comment a-t-il su que sa femme éprouvait des problèmes de santé puisqu'il n'était pas présent à cette période ? "

Rapidement, la rouquine s'approcha soudainement intriguée. "Un membre de la famille peut-être ! "

"Non puisqu'il était brouillé avec eux ". Le cerveau en ébullition, les hypothèses que se forgeaient Grissom s'emmêlèrent. _Tout allait si vite, à une trop vive allure._

Prise au jeu, Catherine suggéra une fois de plus les différentes possibilités :

"Un ami ou un collègue de la défunte ? "

"Nenni ! Il vivait comme un hermite dans un rocher sans presque prendre contact avec l'extérieur "

Étonnée, la spécialiste leva un sourcil inquisiteur puis plissa les yeux. "Comment ? "

"Brass a localisé l'emplacement à seulement un mètre de la résidence de la victime "

Secouant la tête énergiquement, Catherine chassa les scénarios qu'elle s'était fabriqué au préalable _"_ _Heureusement que_ _Grissom trouvera la solution au moment opportun ", _pensa-t-elle. Refusant toutefois d'abandonner son ami à ses questionnements, elle posa les fesses sur une chaise en marquant un point : "Donc, il l'observait au loin depuis des mois "

"Affirmatif !" dit Grissom tout en remuant la tête. "D'ailleurs, Warrick a examiné l'ante de Mrs. Layton et a fait la découverte d'un télescope à grande portée.

"Trahi par sa conjointe, notre homme s'est distancé de son entourage afin d'observer les écarts de conduite de son épouse. Bafoué, frustré et probablement aliéné, il l'aurait alors lâchement assassiné avant de reprendre sa vie de reclus "

"C'est ce que laisse sous-entendre les preuves non ? "

Se frottant les mains, la rouquine semblait satisfaite à l'idée de tenir un petit filon.

"Eh patron ! " Greg qui pénétra sans s'annoncer dans le bureau, freina en voyant le regard courroucé de Gil.

"Que se passe-t-il encore ? " Lui demanda-t-il penaud

Embarrassé, Greg peina pour trouver ses mots. _Cet homme avait un don inné pour perturber les gens, surtout lui !_

"Alors Sanders ! " dit gaiement Catherine "On a perdu sa langue !". Le ton chaleureux de sa collègue lui permit de retrouver son sang froid.

"Après avoir effectué le test d'ADN sur le cheveux retrouvé dans la mare de sang de la victime, deux possibilités s'imposent ..."

Peu attentif, Grissom retourna à ses chimères. Malgré le besoin imminent d'éclaircir cet homicide, il s'autorisa pour la première fois à se soustraire des élucubrations de ses subordonnés. Tout l'agaçait, la présence de Catherine dans son abbaye, les gaucheries de Greg et maintenant, la vive douleur près de ses tempes. "_Argh ! Allait-on le laisser en paix pour une fois !_ ".

Sifflotant joyeusement, c'est un Nick plein d'enthousiasme qui fit son entré. Après avoir déposé ses trouvailles devant Gil, il s'adressa d'abord aux autres membres de l'unité : "J'ai trouvé une mince fibre de couleur dorée sur la robe de Madame Layton. Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'un transfert puisque le parka du fils de la victime comporte ce même type de ficelle !"

"_Quoi, il entre ici sans aucuns égards et spécule avec les autres tout bonnement. Je SUIS le superviseur et il ne prend même pas la peine de m'informer de ses dernières découvertes. Je ne suis quand même pas invisible !_ _"_ S'enlisant de plus en plus dans ses pensées puériles, Grissom sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

_Il fallait que tout ce beau monde déguerpisse au plus vite !_

"Yo !" cria Warrick d'une voix profonde à l'assemblé. "En fouillant l'appartement de Bruce Layton alias le fils chéri, j'ai récolté quelques gouttelettes de sangs et..." secouant de sa main gantée un bout de papier, il joua de mystère. Tour à tour, les professionnels le dévisagèrent aguichés.

Impatient, Grissom déversa enfin son fiel : "Sortez tous d'ici, foutez le camps ! ".

Les rires et les éclats de joie se tarirent illico._ Depuis quand SON bureau était-il devenu une salle communautaire où il faisait bon jaser ?_

La réponse vint sans crier gare. "Bien, vous êtes tous là ! " s'exclama Sara. "J'ai obtenu la confirmation, Bruce est notre ledit meurtrier ". Satisfaite à l'idée d'avoir écarté les soupçons pesant contre le mari de la défunte, la jeune femme risqua un regard vers ses compagnons de travail. Lorsqu'elle aperçue leur mine dépité, elle ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise : "Quoi ? "

Le tonnerre gronda et l'entomologiste se fit entendre dans l'instant : "DEHORS, allez ouste ! "

Abasourdie, Sara se rembrunit tout à coup. _Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait pour le contrarier à ce point ?_ Comme un enfant recevant une punition, elle fit une moue.

Nick écarta doucement Sara du revers de la main et sur un ton transpirant la colère, prit parole : "Qui a dit que la foudre ne s'abattait qu'une seule fois au même endroit ? "

Encouragée par le sarcasme du jeune homme, Catherine répliqua qu'elle lui toucherait deux mots à ce sujet. Obéissant néanmoins aux ordres de leur responsable, ils sortirent en trombe de la pièce, ahuris d'avoir assisté à une pareille scène.

"Ouf ! je n'aurais jamais cru Grissom capable d'une telle violence" lança Warrick encore sous le choc. "Depuis l'affaire Parker, il ne semble plus lui-même "

"Donc toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'il nous fait la gueule !" répondit aussitôt Catherine.

Nick arrêta net de marcher avant de faire le point lui aussi : "Ouais, j'ai observé son indifférence à notre endroit mais jamais il n'a perdu pied avant aujourd'hui ! "

"N'y a-t-il pas une première fois à tout " renchéri Greg inquiet.

Tous l'approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de se remettre au travail. Une seule personne cependant ne pouvait se départir de ce pitoyable constat. Rebroussant chemin, elle se promit d'aller quérir aux sources.

**Rencontre finale**

Longeant les murs de l'enceinte, Robert Carvallo admira fièrement l'imposante stature du département de police. Bien que peu souvent appelé à se rendre ici sur les lieux, il délaissa ses nombreux rendez-vous pour accourir auprès de son employé. L'urgence avec laquelle Grissom l'avait prié de venir lui fit craindre le pire.

Arrivant à la hauteur du bureau du superviseur, il tambourina la porte.

"Pas maintenant, je suis débordé ! " tonna une voix de l'autre côté du battant.

"Moi aussi ! " clama l'autre. Il s'était déplacé à contrecœur et n'allait certainement pas se faire rabrouer de cette façon.

Confondu, Gil s'excusa mille fois avant de le faire entrer "Oh pardon Robert !"

"Bon que puis-je faire pour vous Gil ?" L'homme en question se déplaça et lui tendit une lettre bien pliée.

"Vous m'avez demandé de venir pour un simple bout de papier ! ". La colère déforma le visage du petit homme trapu. Rejetant la dépêche au loin, il soutint tout haut : "Je croyais que depuis l'explosion de l'année dernière, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Ce département aurait besoin d'un grand changement et de moins de confusion ! "

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent avant que ne réplique Grissom d'un ton suffisant : "Lisez donc d'abord ! "

Méticuleusement, le proviseur déplia la lettre avant de commencer à lire. Au bout de quelques secondes toutefois, il releva les yeux. Au fond de son regard brillait une lueur d'incrédulité à laquelle se mélangea un soupçon d'angoisse.

"Mais...mais que veux dire tout ceci ? "

"La réponse est entre vos mains Monsieur " riposta Gil narquoisement tout en regardant sa montre.

"Vous—voulez rendre votre tablier ? "

_Décidément cette journée allait de mal en pis_...

"Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose ! " admit-il rudement

"_Incroyable ! "_ raisonna Robert "_Une vie à se damner pour les autres et lorsqu'il parvint finalement au sommet, il déclare forfait_. _C'est inconcevable, inadmissible ! _"

"Je regrette" poursuivit le vieil homme "Mais je ne peux accepter votre démission. Regardez les choses en face Grissom, où vais-je trouver en si peu de temps un remplaçant ? "

"Ne vous tracassez donc pas ! Catherine pourra assurer mon intérim ce qui vous laissera tout le temps nécessaire pour exécuter vos recherches "

_Voil_, il avait enfin eu le courage d'aller au bout de ses convictions. Pourquoi se leurrer davantage quand plus rien ne le passionnait. _" Je veux désormais profiter du temps qu'il me reste, voir ces endroits magnifiques qui invitent à la détente et au repos. Je veux m'éloigner du bruit, de la ville, des foules, des cris, du sang... des responsabilités._ _Qui pourrait comprendre qu'un homme tel que moi à lui aussi besoin de lâcher prise, de s'abandonner et de découvrir le vrai sens du mot vivre ? "_

**_Qui en effet pouvait cerner l'énigmatique Gil Grissom ?_**

"Il me faut du temps ! " pesta maladroitement Carvallo.

Partant d'un rire laconique Gil ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant "Selon la loi, je dois vous donnez deux semaines de préavis. Robert, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. N'oubliez pas, deux semaines et pas un jour de plus ! " Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il planta son regard dans celui de l'homme se trouvant en face, sans sourciller.

_Rien ni personne ne le ferait flancher, pas cette fois du moins !_

__

__

****

**Le destin moqueur**

Agacée, Sara soupira et secoua la tête vigoureusement. _Pourquoi Carvallo gesticulait de la sorte et Grissom haussait-il la voix ?_ Son estomac se noua alors qu'une vision d'horreur se dessinait devant elle. Muette de stupeur, elle se questionna encore et encore. _Que faisait Carvallo dans le bureau de Gil ?_ La présence du directeur n'avait rien de banal et créait en elle tout un émois. Il ne rendait jamais de visite de courtoisie à quiconque encore moins à Grissom qu'il ne blairait plus depuis la dernière déflagration. Profitant de son départ, elle se faufila dans la pièce. Grissom se tenait là, fier et imposant. Un étrange aura semblait irradier de sa personne. L'expert projetait une image de sérénité, il paraissait décontracté, en paix avec lui-même. S'avançant tout en douceur, elle vint lui toucher l'épaule. En rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, il sursauta âprement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Sara ? " retrouvant son sérieux, ses yeux s'obscurcirent et son regard se fit dur.

Reculant sous l'impact, la jeune femme rougit. "Je—je suis désolé de t'importuner mais je m'inquiétais "

"Tu épiais plutôt ! " osa-t-il avancer effrontément. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux puis le toisa.

"Tu crois que je m'abaisserai ainsi Grissom ? " suggéra-t-elle posément.

Gil tempêta tout haut : "Qu'avez tous aujourd'hui ..." lui coupant la parole elle faillit rugir : "TU vas maintenant nous en vouloir parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ! " l'homme ravala sa salive sans pouvoir se justifier.

"J'ai été témoin de la présence de notre patron, c'est tout ! " répliqua-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

Grissom se décontracta et baissa sa garde. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait laissé tomber sa lettre. Atterrissant aux pieds de la brunette, elle s'en emparant afin de la lui remettre. Interprétant autrement ce geste, il balbutia quelques jurons : " Merde...saleté...quelle galère ! " Involontairement, Sara en entraperçut l'en-tête et son pouls se mit à battre dangereusement. _"Démission, départ ?! " _Elle ouvrit la bouche en voulant formuler une phrase mais aucuns sons ne s'en échappa. Son visage prit promptement un éclat inaccoutumé, elle était transfigurée.

La prenant aux coudes, Grissom la secoua légèrement. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! " se défendit-il. Elle balaya sa main d'un brusque coup.

"Je ne te dois aucunes explications mais par charité d'âme je t'en offrirai une " lui cracha-t-il aux limites de la patience.

"Ne gaspille pas ta salive car j'ai bien compris que tu désirais partir comme un, comme un ... " Ne perdant plus une minute de son précieux temps, elle claqua la porte et s'en fut dans le laboratoire.

_L'entomologiste ne l'entendait pas ainsi..._

"Sara—Sara ! " cria-t-il à plein poumon "Il faut qu'on se parle ! "

Accourant à sa rencontre, elle rétorqua : "Cesse de crier ! "

Se calmant difficilement, Gil chercha les mots justes pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il était au bout du rouleau : "Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis irritable, impatient et souvent taciturne "

"Ouais, s'en oublier un vrai goujat, colérique, borné et cyclothymique ! "

Accusant le coup, il s'écria : "Je l'admets, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de partir au loin ! "

Atterrée par ces paroles, elle oscilla. _"Jamais il n'admettait si aisément sa défaite. Avait-il vraiment perdu tout envie de lutter ? Perdait-il afin son fameux contrôle ?_ _" _Sara l'étudia, le regard lourd de questionnements. Refermant la porte à sa suite, il pu enfin s'exprimer à sa guise.

"Sara, j'aimerai partir sans cérémonie, en toute quiétude sans avoir à le crier sur tous les toits de la ville ! " lâcha-t-il tout étonné par sa propre franchise.

"Qui crois-tu berner Grissom ? " s'enquit-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Le ton désinvolte qu'elle avait emprunté ne lui ressemblait guère.

"_Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il avait besoin de solitude ? Pourquoi le confrontait-elle alors que ses réserves à lui étaient épuisées ? _Il chercha vainement les réponses à ses interrogations mais la tristesse et la déception qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de sa subordonnée lui firent trop mal. Une éternité passa sans qu'il ne bronche puis, retrouvant sa ténacité, il lui suggéra ne pas mentionner la lettre aux autres.

Indignée par le retrait soudain de Grissom, elle riposta avec dureté : " Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! " faisant demi tour, elle tenta de l'évincer mais n'obéissant qu'à son seul instinct, il resta planté là.

"Assieds toi ! " tonna-t-il d'un seul coup. L'abrupt ton qu'il avait employé força Sara à obtempérer. Se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle attendit la suite.

"Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour que je reste " lança-t-il vivement à Sara qui le scrutait anxieusement. Gil avait conscience de l'inconfortable situation dans laquelle il mettait Sara mais _elle l'avait bien cherch_. Il prit le temps néanmoins de répliquer : "Je n'ai plus rien à offrir sinon qu'à moi-même ! "

D'une toute petite voix qu'elle reconnue à peine, elle rétorqua : " Q'en sais-tu ? "

"Connais-toi, toi-même a dit un grand philosophe ! "

"Je sais mais pense à l'équipe, à tes collègues. Nous avons tous besoin de tes conseils et de ton support ! "

"Et qui pense à moi eh Sara ? " elle soupira bruyamment.

"Vous êtes de bon spécialistes, vous connaissez les techniques mieux que quiconque, le rendement de l'équipe est sans cesse à la hausse et les autres unités policières vous envient. Je crois donc avoir accompli mon boulot Sara"

Se levant lestement de son siège, elle vint se placer devant lui. D'un geste doux, elle lui souleva la tête et fixa son regard dans les magnifiques prunelles azur qui devinrent graves.

"Grâce à toi Grissom nous sommes les meilleurs. Un bon leader sait mener ses troupes mais sans lui, elles s'écroulent comme un château de cartes soufflé par un trop grand vent ! "

* * *

**À suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur: **Lisez c'est un ordre LOL CSI n'est pas à moi mais un jour peut-être !**

* * *

**

****

Le destin moqueur (suite...)

Les multiples raisons qui le pousseraient à retarder son éventuel départ se tenaient là devant lui. De longs cils courbés, de petites joues potelées, des yeux invitants, un regard de flamme; en sommes toute, une vision de perfection. _Si seulement..._

"Oui, si seulement tu avais raison Sara ! " souffla-t-il inconfortable.

Délogeant doucement les doigts de la jeune femme, Grissom s'écarta. Son menton lui brûlait comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge. Le bras de Sara retomba dans sa position initiale mais sa détermination s'accrue. La tête bien droite et les épaules relevées, elle lui promit qu'à la fin des prochaines semaines elle parviendrait à lui démontrer qu'il allait commettre une bévue.

"Les défis ne m'ont jamais fait peur Griss ! " affirma-t-elle bravement.

La pointant alors d'un doigt il lui dit : "Je te préviens Sidle pas de sales petites combines ! " puis toujours aussi peu convaincu par les desseins de la brunette, il soupira et rétorqua qu'elle ne devrait pas perdre son temps. Avant de sortir du laboratoire, elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

_Il ne connaissait pas la vraie Sidle _...

_Que préparait-elle encore ?_ À cette ultime pensée, il devint aussi fébrile qu'un jeune collégien. Retournant alors dans son sanctuaire pour méditer, il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'aucunes autres tuiles ne lui tombent sur le crâne. _"Allez Gil, il ne te reste que deux semaines!"_ s'admonesta-t-il.

**Impuissance**

Empoignant Greg par le bras, Catherine le poussa à l'intérieur de la salle d'autopsie.

"Tu es bien certain de ce que tu avances au moins ? " énonça-t-elle les yeux bien ronds. Piteusement, le jeune technicien hocha la tête et ajouta : "J'ai tout entendu en passant devant son bureau ce matin. Cavallo était même présent ! " débita-t-il d'un seul coup.

"C'est du sérieux Greggo ! " rétorqua-t-elle pensivement

"J'imagine ! "

"As-tu répandu la nouvelle ?" elle le regarda d'un œil sévère.

Levant la main en un signe solennel il lui certifia qu'il n'en n'avait touché mot à personne d'autre. "Bien, laisses-moi faire ma petite enquête et garde les lèvres bien scellées ". Offusqué, Greg lui déclara qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment, la rouquine le rassura. Elle savait que si Greg parvenait à garder le moindre secret alors-là on parlerait d'un vrai miracle. C'est ainsi que d'un pas militaire elle se dirigea tout droit vers _le_ bureau.

"Eh Grissom " tenta-t-elle le plus sereinement possible.

D'un air distrait, il lui répondit un vague : "Hum ! "

"Ça va ? "

"Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me demander comment je vais ! " s'exclama-t-il ennuyé. Pour toute réponse, elle laissa échapper un petit rire niais. "D'ailleurs, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu tant à ma santé ? " renchérit-il insolemment.

Traînant les doigts sur l'étagère la plus proche, elle fuyait son regard persistant. Cherchant également à ne pas répondre à sa question, elle lui dit la première chose qui lui vint en tête : "Penses-tu pouvoir un jour délaisser toutes ces satanés bestioles ? "

Plissant les yeux, il n'en revint tout simplement pas. "_Comment savait-elle ?_ "

"Pourquoi Diable me poses-tu tant de questions Catherine ? " La mine renfrognée, elle aurait bien voulu se gifler mais elle décida d'aller droit au but : "Grissom, songes-tu sérieusement à quitter ton poste au département ? "

Sur le qui-vive, il grogna.

"Alors !?"

En signe de défaite, il se balança sur sa chaise et souffla bruyamment. "_À quoi bon mentir, de toute façon elle l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard ! _" en vint-il à se dire intérieurement. "Pour donner suite à ton questionnement ma chère, je comptes bien partir d'ici quelques jours"

Surprise par l'inédite déclaration, elle en resta quelques instant stupéfaite. Contournant par la suite le pupitre, elle s'arrêta net à la hauteur de Grissom les deux mains sur les hanches. Attentif, l'homme vit se peindre sur le visage de la professionnelle une multitude d'émotions. _C'était bien la première fois que Catherine Willows ne trouvait rien à redire_. Il ri malgré lui.

"Tu es sérieux ? " bredouilla-t-elle retrouvant soudainement la voix.

"Ouais " dit-il sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

"Dire qu'aujourd'hui tu trouves encore le moyen de me surprendre !"

"Cath, j'ai beaucoup de travail "

"Généralement tu ne me caches jamais rien " fit–elle incrédule. "Crois-tu sincèrement que je _vais_ accepter cette idiotie sans broncher ?! "

Ne prisant plus l'attitude mesquine de sa collègue, il lui servit sa plus belle réplique : "Le monde ne tourne pas seulement autour de ta jolie personne ! "

Toujours sous le choc, Catherine ne démordit pas : "Bon sens ! quand vas-tu enfin te réveiller " cria-t-elle avec emportement. Voulant pousser plus à fond son impertinence, elle se mit à regarder derrière les étagères, à l'intérieur de certains bocaux et finalement de chaque côtés tout en lui demandant : "Où est passé l'authentique Grissom, le fonceur, le combatif. Tu n'es qu'une piètre réplique de cet illustre personnage que j'ai connu jadis ! "

Se relevant d'un seul bond, il manqua renverser le contenu de sa table tant il était en colère. Il clama qu'il avait pris cette décision afin d'éviter les critiques de son entourage. Impassible, Catherine s'était contentée de secouer la tête dédaigneusement avant de rétorquer à nouveau : "Je crois simplement que tu es inconscient des enjeux !"

"Catherine au nom de notre supposé amitié je vais prétendre que je n'ai rien entendu. Si tu as à présent terminé ta petite mise en scène je te prierais bien de vouloir sortir !"

"Quoi, tu me jettes dehors, moi ! " dit-elle vexée.

"Il n'y a que toi et moi dans _mon_ bureau, non !" se permit-il d'ajouter froidement. Croyant leur tête-à-tête terminé, Gil remit en place ce qu'il avait déplacé dans son emportement. Catherine en profita pour s'éclipser en douce. Jamais au cours de sa carrière son plus cher ami ne lui avait fait un tel affront. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses cils mais elle les essuya aussitôt d'une main rageuse.

_Tabula rasa_, voilà ce qu'il voulait faire. En d'autres mots, repartir à zéro et prendre un nouvel envol. Ce processus s'avérait plutôt difficile puisqu'il ne cessait de froisser ses camarades. Tout au long de sa profession, il était toujours parvenu à mettre de côté ses émotions n'ayant pas ce besoin d'attachement ou d'appartenance. Il savait qui _il était_, où il allait et ce qu'il valait. _Pouvait-il tenir ce même discours encore aujourd'hui ?_

Déposant avec vivacité sa tasse de café, Catherine se mit en devoir de feuilleter les antécédents criminels d'un violeur reconnu. Non loin d'elle, Warrick cherchait en vain à lui adresser la parole.

"J'espère coincer ce salopard !" s'indigna-t-elle brutalement.

Délicatement, Warrick prit le dossier entre ses mains afin d'éviter un carnage.

"Ok Cath, parle moi " lui proposa-t-il avec prévenance.

"Ce misogyne attaque toute les femmes par dépit. Je lui couperais volontiers ses couilles moi !" répliqua-t-elle fougueusement.

"Ouille, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !". Lancée avec un brin d'humour, cette réplique la fit éclater d'un rire sonore. En poursuivant leurs échanges, il la pria de s'allonger sur une banquette et de lui révéler les vrais motifs de sa furie. Elle rigola davantage.

"Cesse de jouer les psychologues Warrick. Ce rôle ne te sied pas trop bien". À son tour, il pouffa. Sérieusement néanmoins, il lui demanda si elle avait quelques problèmes.

Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle lui annonça : "Tu ne me croirais jamais si je te disais ! ". Les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à luire étrangement en écoutant la confession.

**Encouragements**

"Un petit remontant ? " demanda Brass en agitant une bouteille.

Accueillant la proposition de l'homme avec plaisir, Gil sortit deux petits verres qu'il posa devant lui. Déversant enfin le liquide ambrée dans chaque contenant Brass contempla son camarade sans dire un mot. Grissom retrouva l'usage de la parole après avoir englouti sa ration.

"Ah les femmes, difficiles à supporter mais impossible de s'en débarrasser !"

Levant les mains Jim répliqua : "Accusons Dieu de sa bienveillance !" Le capitaine détailla l'homme près de lui et en conclu qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. "Dure journée Grissom ? "

"De toute façon, plus que quelques jour à endurer "

Jim failli s'étouffer " Pardon !"

"Adios--le monde de la criminalistique ! "

"Woah ! durant plus de huit ans tu as été la seule chose constante ici "

"Nul n'est irremplaçable ! " souffla-t-il hébété.

Jim refusa de commenter davantage. À ses yeux la décision du scientifique reposait sur des motifs valables. Toutefois, son cœur se gonfla d'amertume songeant aux nombreuses personnes qui allaient souffrir de ce départ précipité. "Cette fois-ci mon vieux tu vas vraiment causer tout un choc ! "

"Voyons Jim !" s'exclama-t-il agacé "Les employés se foutent éperdument de ce que je fais "

"Moi je ne suis pas prêt à dire la même chose. Plusieurs sont sensibles à ta personne" dit-il hochant la tête pour valider ses paroles.

Roulant les yeux, Grissom se redressa sur sa chaise mais sur un ton circonspect il lui demanda : "Qui ?".

Le capitaine sourit._ Avait-il finalement attiré l'attention de l'immuable Grissom_. _Finalement, peut-être avait-il simplement besoin qu'on lui rappelle combien il était chérit_.

"Nick !"

"Nick ?" décontenancé Gil ne su qu'ajouter.

"Quoi tu t'attendais à un nom en particulier ? Brass se donna un malin plaisir à torturer son ami lorsqu'il vit un côté de sa mâchoire tiquer. _Il était confus et il savait exactement pourquoi_. "Je dis Nick car il m'a déjà affirmé que tu étais son idole."

"Moi son idole, je n'en crois rien !" il termina son discours d'une petite moue dubitative.

"Et Warrick alors ? "

"Warrick ?"

"Il donnerait sa vie pour la tienne. Souvent, il te regarde et on peut sentir qu'il est orgueilleux de travailler avec un superviseur de ta trempe ! " L'entomologiste en eut le souffle coupé un moment.

"Respire Gil !" ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il se souvint comment.

"Catherine--peut être difficile mais elle te suivrait au bout du monde si tu lui demandais. Quoi qu'il arrive elle sera toujours à tes côtés".

Le cerveau de Gil refusait d'analyser un mot de plus cependant, l'étau qu'il avait si souvent sentit autour de son cœur commençait à se desserrer. _Quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de lui !_

Le policier en profita pour terminer son exposé : "Que dire de Sara "

"_Sara... "_ sa tête bourdonnait déjà. "Que dire de plus Jim ! "

"Oh bien des choses docteur !" Gil ne pu refréner un éclat de rire.

"Sara est carrément suspendue à tes lèvres lorsque tu lui parles. Considérant qu'elle a tout laissée tomber pour te porter secours à Las Vegas, je dirais que tu comptes énormément pour elle.

_Comment avait-il été aussi aveugle tout ce temps._ Grissom toussota voulant cacher son trouble. _Il avait donc fait souffrir beaucoup de gens et continuait de le faire par pur égoïsme._ "Jim...je..." Malgré son désir de clarifier la situation, la sonnerie de son téléavertisseur l'en empêcha. _" Merde ce n'est pas le moment !"_

"Sauver par le gong !"

Avant de sortir il se retourna en disant : "Très drôle Jim, très drôle !"

L'homme s'esclaffa. _Il avait en définitive trouvé le point sensible de Grissom_.

**Abandon**

"Que ce passe-t-il Sara ?"

"Je peux te parler en privé ? "

"Oui bien sur !"

La laissant entrer, il ferma les yeux un bref moment savourant l'exquise fragrance de son parfum. Une panoplie d'images défila dans sa tête aussi érotique les unes que les autres néanmoins, une quinte de toux le ramena rapidement sur terre.

"Hum, hum Griss ! "

"Je t'écoute"

Elle joua nerveusement avec ses mains ne sachant trop comment trop aborder la question. Lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui dans une pièce, elle se sentait toute petite et les mots lui manquaient.

"Allons Sara la journée à été longue et j'aimerais bien me reposer !"

"Je voudrais que...que " elle déglutit péniblement. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander nécessitait une bonne dose de courage.

Grissom se rapprocha d'elle instinctivement et la fixa. Elle baissa la tête incapable d'affronter son regard ardent. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix profonde la fit presque soupirer. "Demandez et vous recevrez !" annonça-t-il coquin.

Elle lui murmura alors au creux de l'oreille : "Viens dîner chez moi ce soir !" puis satisfaite elle se détacha de lui et se tourna vers la porte. Tout son corps tremblait et elle avait soudainement très chaud.

"Stop ! où vas-tu ? "

Elle s'arrêta la main sur le verrou. Grissom ne perdit rien de sa réaction. Le visage toujours crispé il lui demanda : "Et si je te disais non Sara que ferais-tu ?" Elle flancha, serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Il partit à sa rencontre. Désarçonnée, Sara baissa la tête comme défaite. Parvenant enfin à sa hauteur, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux indisciplinée qui masquait l'oreille de la brunette. Au contact de sa main, la respiration de Sara s'accéléra. Appuyant alors ses lèvres près de son l'oreille, Grissom répéta la question.

"Eh bien—Grissom--je passerai au chantage ! " affirma-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

* * *

**À suivre...**


End file.
